Le trou de la serrure
by PrettyAshe
Summary: Quand nous sommes voisins, certaines fois il y a des choses que nous n'avons pas envie de savoir. En particulier quand votre voisin a des pulsions sexuelles étranges ! #Yaoi


Le trou de la serrure

_Commentaire de l'auteur : Me voilà avec un nouveau OS ! Cette histoire est partie très loin vous n'imaginerez jamais à quel point... C'était l'idée d'une amie ! Elle me donnait les idées principales et je les écrivais. Autrement dit elle était ma muse aaawh ! -se racle la gorge- Excusez moi c'est l'émotion ~ avant de vous jeter dans la lecture je vais vous faire quelques précisions ! Déjà j'ai donc décidé de prendre les personnages de Hunter x Hunter et ils sont totalement OOC ! Mis à part Hisoka héhé ~ De plus j'ai pas vraiment d'effort dans l'écriture vu que je l'ai écris en philosophie -tellement d'inspiration dans ce cours ~- je l'ai repris vite fait quand je l'ai écris sur l'ordi mais disons que c'est plus pour délirer qu'autre chose. Ne cherchez pas une histoire sérieuse, c'est vraiment un pur délire qui sert à détendre et à faire rire ! Nous en tout cas on a beaucoup rit en l'écrivant j'espère que ça vous plaira ! Oh dernière précision, il y a un lemon à la 4ème partie donc vous êtes prévenus !_

**1****ère**** partie : Echec de la mission d'espionnage**

Dans un immeuble identique aux autres qui se trouvait en ville, un homme entra et emprunta l'ascenseur pour aller au cinquième étage. Il se dirigea ensuite vers l'appartement qui portait le numéro _507_. Il s'accroupit devant la porte et regarda par le trou de la serrure. Il observa deux gosses qui étaient à l'intérieur. Il ne voyait que leurs jambes mais cela lui suffisait amplement. Son sourire s'agrandit, faisant ressortir ses magnifiques dents blanches. Cette vue était à son goût. _Vous vous demandez surement dans quoi vous vous êtes embarqués, donc voici une petite précision. L'un des garçons s'appelle Gon quant à l'autre il s'agit de Kirua. Et le pervers qui est en train de les observer, ça ne peut être que Hisoka bien entendu._ Un moment Kirua s'était avancé vers la porte d'entrée afin de chercher ses clés, mais cela se termina en échec. Il se retourna vers Gon, tout en restant à proximité de la porte.

\- Hé Gon ! Où as-tu mis mes clés ?

Aucune réponse. Il resta toujours dans la même position ce qui plu fortement à Hisoka. En effet il avait une magnifique vue sur les fesses du blanc. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres prenant plaisir à mater. Il en frissonna même d'excitation. Une excitation qui se fit sortir au niveau de son caleçon. Soudain Hisoka ressentit une présence derrière lui. Il se leva d'un bond pour apercevoir la présence en question.

\- Je peux vous aider ? Fit une voix masculine.

\- Non. Je partais.

\- Oh je vois. Vous êtes voir mon petit frère ?

A l'entente des mots « petit frère », Hisoka prit la fuite à toute vitesse.

**2****ème**** partie : Malentendu sexuel**

Le lendemain, Hisoka se réveilla difficilement. La journée d'hier avait été éprouvante. Pour aujourd'hui, il avait prévu de rendre visite à un ami, qui était également son voisin d'en face. Il sortit de chez lui et toqua à la porte _505_. En effet il vivait dans le même immeuble et surtout au même étage que les petits garçons de l'appartement _507_. Son ami lui ouvrit la porte et le fit entrer. Un peu plus tard, Izumi, le grand frère de Kirua, sortit de chez lui pour prendre le journal. Il entendit malgré lui des bruits étranges provenant de la porte _505_. Il s'approcha furtivement pour écouter. Il craignait une bagarre, alors il voulut aider. Il frappa doucement à la porte. Il craignait le pire en s'imaginant diverses situations violentes. Puis tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit rapidement et révéla un Hisoka habillé seulement d'un slip léopard. Izumi perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur le mauve tout transpirant.

\- Ce n'est pas bien d'écouter aux portes, sourit Hisoka.

Hisoka regarda son voisin qui se trouvait dans ses bras. Le mauve était tout émoustillé. La température de son corps étant déjà élevée, cette situation lui procura encore plus de chaleur. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour retenir son excitation qui mourrait d'envie de violer ce bel homme. Une petite blonde se dirigea vers la porte pour savoir ce qu'il se passai. Elle resta pétrifiée face à cette situation.

\- Oh je dérange ! Excusez moi… fit la demoiselle avant de se réfugier rapidement dans sa chambre.

\- Q-quoi ? Vous et elle ? Demanda Izumi en s'écartant de Hisoka.

\- Loin de là.

Izumi ne chercha pas à répondre et préféra s'enfuir chez lui, laissant un Hisoka à moitié nu devant la porte et qui avait envie d'évacuer son excitation avec lui.

**3****ème**** partie : Colocation indésirable**

Dans l'après-midi, après une bonne douche froide pour détendre ses pulsions sexuelles, Hisoka entendit toquer à sa porte. Il s'y rendit et aperçu le facteur. Il sortit de chez lui, et le temps de signer pour le colis la porte se referma derrière lui le laissant à la rue. Il soupira. Le concierge était absent aujourd'hui, pas de chance. Les deux petits de l'appartement _507_ s'approchèrent de lui.

\- Un problème monsieur ? Demanda innocemment Gon.

\- La porte s'est refermée le temps que je prenne mon colis, répondit Hisoka.

\- Vous n'avez qu'à venir chez nous ! Le concierge a laissé un mot disant qu'il rentrait ce soir.

\- Avec plaisir, merci.

Les enfants ouvrirent la porte et entrèrent avec leur invité. Kirua expliqua à son grand frère que leur voisin était bloqué dehors et que Gon et lui voulaient l'aider. Les garçons emmenèrent Hisoka au salon et ce dernier prit place sur le canapé. Gon et Kirua, très enthousiastes, foncèrent dans la cuisine pour préparer quelque chose à leur invité. Résultat Izumi se retrouva seul avec le bel Hisoka. Un silence oppressant régnait dans la pièce. Hisoka appela le concierge qu'il lui confirma qu'il sera de retour dans la soirée.

\- Personne ne peut vous loger à part nous ? Comme… la jeune fille de ce matin, questionna Izumi curieux de la réponse.

\- Probablement mais je préfère la compagnie des hommes, répondit Hisoka le sourire aux lèvres.

Suite à cette annonce, Izumi ria nerveusement et Hisoka se rapprocha lentement de lui. Quelques minutes de silence s'installèrent de nouveau entre les deux hommes. Hisoka dirigea furtivement sa main en direction de l'entre-jambe d'Izumi. Avant que sa main atteigne son objectif, le téléphone vibra dans sa poche ce qui fit sursauter Izumi. Le pauvre, le mode vibreur du portable de son invité n'était pas du tout discret. Après sa discussion avec le concierge, le mauve raccrocha. Au même moment, les garçons rejoignirent le salon avec des cafés et des biscuits. Ils déposèrent tout ça sur la table.

\- C'était qui ? Interrogea Gon.

\- Le concierge. Il ne pourra venir aujourd'hui. Il faudra que je trouve un endroit pour dormir.

\- Pas la peine ! Restez chez nous !

\- Merci bien.

**4****ème**** partie : Débats sexuels**

Une fois la nuit tombée, Izumi avait du mal à dormir. Sa gorge était terriblement sèche. Il se leva et passa discrètement à travers les pièces en particulier pour le salon. Il ne voulait surtout pas réveiller Hisoka. Il réussit à atteindre la cuisine et se servit un verre d'eau. Quand il se retourna il vit Hisoka au pas de la porte. Il faillit cracher l'eau qu'il avait dans la bouche. Il observa le corps de son invité, habillé seulement d'un caleçon gris où il remarqua une bosse imposante. Ses joues rougirent à cette vue et il essaya malgré tout de détourner son regard, se trouvant dans une position affreusement gênante. Hisoka sourit, cette situation était amusante pour lui.

\- Et bien ça va ? Fit Hisoka.

\- Oui, oui tout va bien…

Izumi se dépêcha de sortir de la cuisine pour rejoindre sa chambre et se recoucher. Il posa son verre pas loin de son lit et il se mit sous les couettes puis essaya de dormir. Mais il ne trouva pas le sommeil. Il avait terriblement chaud. A cause de ses couvertures ou de Hisoka ? Allez savoir ! Il décida alors d'aller prendre une douche. Il se dirigea silencieusement vers la salle de bain. Il se déshabilla et entra dans la douche. Il fit couler l'eau froide sur son corps brûlant afin de se rafraichir. Cependant il ne s'imaginait pas qu'il était observé. En effet son invité le matait à travers le trou de la serrure. Et il prenait un plaisir fou à regarder. Il fallait avouer que la vue était belle. Oh oui et même splendide ! Izumi sentit une présence mais il croyait sur le moment qu'il s'agissait de son imagination. Son esprit percuta. Il se souvint de la fois où il avait surpris Hisoka matant par le trou de la serrure de sa porte d'entrée. Il se tourna vers le mur de la douche pour cacher son engin du voyeur. Hisoka ouvrit la porte et entra dans la pièce. Izumi, toujours de dos, paniqua. Il était coincé sans aucun moyen pour s'échapper. Il entendit la porte de la douche coulissait et sentit une présence juste derrière lui. L'eau coulait encore, et ainsi arrosa le corps de Hisoka. Ce dernier posa ses mains sur les hanches d'Izumi et se rapprocha encore plus de lui. Le brun sentit le sexe de son invité sur sa peau. Puis les mains du rose se baladèrent et saisirent son membre. Izumi le repoussa rapidement et se retourna pour lui faire face.

\- Q-qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Bredouilla le brun.

\- N'ais pas peur, laisse toi faire. Tu vas prendre du plaisir.

Izumi resta pétrifié et avait les yeux rivés sur Hisoka. Il balada son regard de haut en bas en admirant chaque détail de son corps. Et la vue n'était pas déplaisante. Oh que non ! C'était un véritable délice. Izumi s'en mordit la lèvre. Il ferma les yeux pour faire le vide dans sa tête et oublier toutes ces idées malsaines. Cependant Hisoka compris immédiatement que son corps ne laisser pas Izumi indifférent. Il replaça sa main sur le membre durcit de son amant et commença par des légers vas-et-viens. Les sentiments du brun se trouvaient mitigés. Il ne trouvait pas ses mots, il était entre le plaisir et la crainte. Hisoka accéléra ses mouvements intensifiant ainsi le plaisir de son partenaire qui ne cherchait plus à dissimuler ses réactions. Hisoka ne s'arrêta pas et en profita pour venir capturer la bouche d'Izumi, entrainant leurs langues dans une danse endiablée. L'eau de la douche coulait toujours sur eux, dégoulinant sur leurs corps. La passion était si forte. Après un baiser fougueux, Hisoka vint mordiller le cou de son amant. Après plusieurs minutes passés sous la douche, il arrêta ses mouvements et termina en léchant la joue d'Izumi. Il sortit de la douche.

\- Attends ! Interpella le brun.

\- Oui ?

\- Je… j'en veux encore plus… Ne me laisse pas dans cet état là…

Hisoka sourit. Oh oui qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être excité maintenant. Cela se ressentit dans tout son corps. Les deux jeunes hommes allèrent terminer leur nuit dans la chambre. Une fois Izumi plaqué sur le lit, Hisoka s'attaquait à l'objet qu'il convoitait. Il prit le sexe du brun en bouche en enchainant des vas-et-viens de plus en plus rapides et plus intenses à chaque mouvement. Cependant le désir d'Izumi était difficile à réaliser. Voyant que le membre durcit mais aucune érection n'en sortit, Hisoka continua le plaisir en le retournant et le pénétrant par derrière ce qui arracha des cris de plaisir à Izumi qu'il ne put retenir. Ce dernier empoigna les draps du lit et sa respiration fut saccadée. Il n'arrivait plus à ralentir les battements de son cœur. Il frissonna de plaisir qui parcouru la moindre parcelle de son corps. La passion était trop forte. Hisoka donna plusieurs coups de bassin, son partenaire ne pouvait plus résister et finit par éjaculer. A son grand désarrois, la dernière vague de plaisir avait pris fin. Et le reste de la nuit se passa sans encombre, Izumi l'avait terminé sur la canapé près de son invité absolument torride.

Le lendemain matin, les amants s'étaient levés très tôt et Hisoka se rendit rapidement dans la loge du concierge afin de récupérer ses clés. Puis les deux enfants se réveillèrent et remarquèrent que le lit d'Izumi n'était pas fait. Gon, gentil comme tout, décida de le faire à sa place. Il remarqua une étrange tâche qu'il connaissait malgré lui.


End file.
